


Guardian Angel

by Dorkstrides



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angelstuck, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkstrides/pseuds/Dorkstrides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader insert in which Dirk Strider is the Reader's guardian angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Man at the Café

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning for: Assault, Death, Dirk being irresponsible and showing his hips.

December twelfth started off like any other day. It was a Tuesday, so I had to work an eight-hour shift at the local café. I didn't mind working there though, most of the customers were nice and the small building was warm and filled with the aroma of fresh coffee. As usual, I crawled out of my warm bed and took a quick shower to wake myself up. It was a chilly Winter day, so I had worn a coat over my plain black t-shirt and matching black pants. Grey clouds had hung suspended in the cold blue sky, promising snow later in the evening. Not many people had braved the howling wind and dreary atmosphere for a cup of coffee, so the hours I spent at the register seemed to go by slower than usual. I had finished tending to one of the few customers who were crazy enough to get out in such cold weather when he walked in.

He wore a black wife beater and a form-fitting leather jacket that was just tight enough on his muscular arms. His dark jeans rode low enough on his hips to show off a sliver of pale skin and his black biker boots made him seem at least six feet tall. Complete with pale blonde hair that spiked up in the back and triangular shades, he was exactly the kind of guy your father warned you about when you were young. Knowing what I know now, I can also say that he looked like the polar opposite of what he truly is.

The sound of his boots thumping against the wooden floor had shaken me out of my trance and I politely took his order without giving myself any time to check him out further. His voice was rich and deep as he thanked me; slipping me a wink as he called me "darling" before walking off to sit at one of the empty booths.

Now, we didn't exactly experience love at first sight, but I definitely found him attractive.

The last two hours of my shift had passed quickly, and I had no trouble in keeping my mind off of the blonde man who was still sitting in the booth he had claimed earlier. The ringing of the bell at the door had alerted me to the presence of my good friend, Cheshire, who was there to take the late shift so I could return to the small apartment I called home. I had thanked Cheshire warmly and hugged her before wrapping my coat tightly around myself and stepping out into the night. Tiny white flurries had gotten caught in my (h/l), (h/c) hair as I walked carefully across the snow covered sidewalk to the parking garage where I had parked my (c/t) before I had started my shift earlier in the day.

As I dug through my purse to find my keys, I felt a tingling sensation on the back of my neck, which I instantly recognized as the feeling of being watched. I wanted to bolt for my car, but I knew I had to stay calm and not overreact. Finally finding the keys I had been searching for, I went to unlock my car when I felt a hand cover my mouth. A jolt of panic raced through me and my heart sped up instantly as I tried to turn around to face the owner of the hand. A man's voice shushed my muffled cry of protest, and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. Fear took over my scattered thoughts and I desperately tried to elbow my attacker in the stomach when I felt something slimy and rather unpleasant run up my ear. I shuddered as I realized just what the smily and unpleasant thing was and I cried out again, my voice muffled by the man's hand. Suddenly, the hand was gone.

I heard a cry of alarm from behind me before a familiar voice told me to cover my eyes. I obeyed, quickly clamping my hand over my eyes and keeping my back turned to whatever was currently happening to my former attacker. Bright light shone through the cracks in my fingers and a ringing filled my ears. It lasted only a second, and when the darkness returned I moved my hand away from my eyes and turned around. The first thing I noticed was the body. A lifeless figure lay crumpled on the ground, it's face pointed toward the concrete ceiling of the garage. It's mouth was agape in a silent scream and it's eyes looked as if they had been burned out of their sockets and blood was leaking from the now empty hollows.

Tearing my eyes away from the body, I noticed a pair of biker boots standing about two feet away from the dead man on the ground. My gaze traveled from the biker boots, over the slightly exposed hip bones, and finally came to rest on the unmistakeable triangular shades of the man who I could only assume was my savior. The man from the café was staring down at the body next to his feet, panting as if he had run a five mile race in less than two minutes.

He finally looked up at me, his eyes barely visible behind his dark shades. As if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened, he held out his hand and introduced himself. I wasn't sure if I could trust him or not. He may have saved me from an unthinkable fate, but he had also just killed a man. The man seemed to notice my hesitation and, with a chuckle, assured me that he didn't bite. "Well," he had said, "I don't bite without consent."

Pretending not to notice what he was implying, I told him my name and grabbed his hand, fully intending to shake it like I do with everyone else I meet. Instead, the man raised my hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss against my (s/c) skin. I could feel my cheeks burning as he pulled away, and I stuttered out a quiet thanks and turned to unlock my car. A hand on my shoulder stopped me, and I turned back around. "Here." The man had said, handing me a piece of paper before he turned and vanished into the shadows of the parking garage. I got into my car and locked the door before unfolding the paper he had handed me. It was a series of numbers that I instantly recognized to be a mobile phone number. Below the number, in smooth handwriting, was written "In case you need any more help." I couldn't keep a slight smile from forming on my face as I placed the paper in my purse and started the car. Little did I know, I was soon going to need a lot of help.


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gains the courage to call Dirk and ends up going on a date with him.

Dirkus. He had introduced himself as Dirkus. I had never heard of anyone with a name that strange. It was almost like it was a name in a foreign language. At the time, I didn't know just how foreign a language it really was. It was the day after my first meeting with the strange man who had a strange name, and I once again found myself standing behind the register of the café. The weather was just as dreary as it had been the day before; soft white snow piling up on the sidewalks and ice hanging from the stoplights at the intersections of this small downtown.

As I waited for more customers to find their way inside the warm building, I twirled a piece of paper between my fingers. The paper was slightly wrinkled from staying in my purse all night, but the numbers were still clearly visible. I had been debating on whether or not to call the number, but the note underneath it said to call if I needed anymore help. Maybe I wasn't supposed to call unless I was in trouble. Maybe I would just be bothering him if I called him. That wasn't the only reason I was hesitant to call the number though. 

He may have saved me, but he had also killed someone. Who was to say he wasn't some freak? I didn't even know the guy! I knew his name and I had his number, but I didn't know him. I finally turned down reason in favor of seeing him again and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. Dialing the numbers into my (p/t), I checked and rechecked to make sure I had typed the numbers correctly. I took a deep breath and hit the call button. With the phone held up to my ear, I tapped the fingers of my right hand against the countertop. My heart beat faster with each passing second and my stomach churned as I waited. After what felt like an eternity, a voice from the other end asked, "Hello?".

I summoned all of the courage I could muster and answered, "Hi, this is (y/n). We met yesterday at-" I was cut off by a deep chuckle. "I remember you (y/n). After all, how could I ever forget a girl as pretty as yourself?" Dirkus asked, making a blush rise to my cheeks. "Very funny. I was wondering if you, um, maybe want to meet at the café? I'm working right now but my shift will be over in about an hour and we could get something to eat here." I proposed, feeling sure that he'd turn down my offer and wishing that I hadn't called in the first place. But his answer surprised me. "I'll be there in half an hour." 

"Okay." I said, but he had already hung up. I quickly put my phone back in my pocket and ran a hand through my hair. I wasn't sure whether to consider it a date or not, but I still felt the need to look decent. I watched the clock as I took orders, silently chastising myself for being so nervous. As promised, Dirkus pushed open the door thirty minutes after I had called him. He was wearing the same outfit as he had been the day before, but he had exchanged his leather jacket for an equally fitting blue jean one. When he spotted me behind the counter, he grinned and sauntered over to me.

"Couldn't stand being away from me for one day, huh darling?" He asked, leaning against the countertop. I scoffed, hoping he wouldn't notice that I blushed at the endearing term. "I'm starting to think that maybe I shouldn't have called you at all." I teased, giggling as his grin fell. "Aw, come on honey. You don't really mean that, do you?" He asked. It was hard to tell because he was wearing his shades, but I was sure he was giving me puppy dog eyes. "I do if you keep harassing me." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. He laughed at this. "Me? Harassing you? I thought I was being the perfect gentleman!" He exclaimed with mock surprise.

At that moment, Cheshire walked into the café to relieve me of my duty. I thanked her as I took off my apron, just barely catching her whisper, "Have fun with your boyfriend." I frowned at her as she grinned and wiggled her eyebrows. "Come on." I said to Dirkus as I turned my back on Cheshire. "Where are we going?" He asked, following me to the front of the café. I shrugged as I pushed open the door. "Where do you want to go?" I asked, looking up at him as the cold winter air hit my face. "How about we go get something to eat? There are plenty of restaurants downtown and it'd be fun to try something new." He suggested. "Alright." I said, nodding my head in agreement.

We had walked around the cold sidewalks until we found an Italian restaurant that we decided would be fun to try. The inside of the building was warm; a welcome relief from the cold outdoors. I slid out of my jacket as we were led to a booth by a waitress. "I can carry that." Dirkus said, holding out his arm. I giggled and draped my jacket over his arm. "You're too sweet, Dirkus." I said, grinning at him. "You can call me Dirk, you know. It's shorter." He told me. "It's not that much shorter." I retorted. "It's short enough." He said as he sat down. I rolled my eyes and sat down across from him.

The waitress took our drink orders and hurried off with the promise that she would have our drinks in just a minute. "So." I said, folding my hands on top of the table. "So?" Dirkus asked, propping his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his hands. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked as he stared at me from across the table. He just shrugged, his shaded gaze not shifting from me. I frowned. "Is there something on my face?" I asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious. "Yeah, I think it's usually called skin." He joked, grinning at me when I sighed. "How original." I said, making sure to sound as sarcastic as possible. "Why, thank you lady (y/n)." He replied, the sarcasm in his voice matching mine.

We paused in our conversation as the waitress returned with our drinks. "Do you know what you would like? Or do you want me to give you a few minutes?" She asked after we had thanked her for the drinks. "I think we need a few more minutes." I replied. She nodded and headed off in the direction from which she had came as I opened my menu and flipped through it. Dirkus did the same, and once we had decided what we wanted, the waitress came to take our orders.

As we waited for our food, we talked about a variety of different things. Our interests, hobbies, family and friends. He mentioned a younger brother, but he didn't seem to enjoy talking about him so we didn't dwell on the subject. Time passed so quickly when I was talking with Dirkus. It didn't seem long before the waitress was back again, setting plates of hot food in front of us at the table. We continued to talk as we ate, and I was very glad that I had called him earlier.

When the waitress brought the check when we were finished eating, I reached into my purse and pulled out my wallet. "Oh no," Dirkus said, reaching across the table and pushing my hand back down, "I'll pay. It's my treat." I opened my mouth to protest, but Dirkus shushed me and handed the waitress his credit card instead. Once she returned with our receipt and Dirkus's credit card, we walked back out into the chilly night air.

"Thank you for dinner." I said as we walked back to the parking garage next to the café. "It's no problem. Anything for a pretty girl like you." Dirkus said, a warm smile crossing his face. I returned the smile and wrapped my coat closer around myself in an attempt to keep the cold air out. We didn't say anything else as we made our way to my car, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable. When we got to the parking garage, I grabbed my keys from my purse. "So, not bad for a first date, huh?" Dirkus asked casually.

"I wasn't aware we were on a date." I said, smiling and elbowing him lightly in the side. "I guess my charm was wasted then." Dirkus sighed, causing me to laugh. "I didn't really catch the charm either." I retorted. "Rude." Dirkus chuckled as I unlocked my car. "Well, thanks again. I had fun." I said, turning back to Dirkus with a smile. "I had fun too." He said. "Hey, are you working again tomorrow?" He asked after a moment of hesitation. "Tomorrow's a Thursday, so, yeah. Why?" I replied.

"It wouldn't distract you too much if I went to the café tomorrow, would it?" He asked. "Not at all." I said with a smile as I opened the driver's side door of my car and hopped in. "Okay. Good night." Dirkus said, raising his hand in an awkward, motionless wave. "Good night." I told him, waving back as I backed out of the parking lot and drove to my apartment. Looking back on that night, I realize just how glad I am that I had dialed that number.


	3. Angels Don't Exist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strange man that reader had met at the café they worked at nearly two weeks ago has finally revealed his secret identity. Reader takes this development surprisingly well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [loud angry groaning] I basically had to scrap every single fact I had on angels just to write this stupid chapter. Fun fact: Angels don't actually have wings. Seraphs have six wings, Cherubs have two, but Angels don't have wings. Or genitals for that matter but you know what

It had gone on like this for two more weeks. Sometimes I would call him, sometimes he would call me, but most of the time he would just stop by the café when my shift was over and take me out. We had eaten at every restaurant in the downtown area and had even gone to some of them twice. I genuinely enjoyed every minute I spent with Dirkus and he told me that he felt the same way about our outings. He was a very wonderful friend, but the potential of him being something more was growing with each date. Before I knew it, I had found myself falling for the man.

One day, during one of my shifts at the café, he called me and invited me over to his apartment. He had said that he needed to tell me something, but when I asked him what it was, he said that it wasn't anything to worry about. But, of course, I worried. I wondered if maybe he was breaking up with me. Maybe he didn't feel the same way about me as I felt about him. The possibilities were practically endless.

I had never been to his apartment, so Dirkus picked me up after my shift. I was frightened to learn that he drove a motorcycle, but I was secretly glad for the excuse to lean against his back and wrap my arms around his waist. The wind was roaring around us, making conversation impossible, so I just closed my eyes and relaxed. We didn't have very far to go, as Dirkus lived only twenty minutes away from the café. 

His apartment was small, but it was nice. He took off his boots at the door and invited me to do the same. I looked around curiously as he led me to the living room and sat down on the couch, patting the space beside him. "So, what's this all about?" I asked, sitting down next to him. Dirkus sighed and pushed his triangular shades up, which had been falling down the bridge of his nose. "I have to tell you something, but you have to promise me that you won't freak out or call me crazy, okay?" He asked, taking one of my hands in both of his. "I promise I won't freak out." I said, a frown making it's way onto my face.

"Do you remember the day we first met? You were in the parking garage and-" He started, but I cut him off. "Yes, I remember the day we first met. It wasn't even that long ago." I told him. "Well, I told you to close your eyes, and when you did, I assume you saw that flash of light?" He asked, still holding my hand in his own. "Yes, and when I opened my eyes, there was a man lying dead on the ground. I was meaning to ask you about that." I said warily, trying to slide my hand out of his grip. "Okay, I'm just going to come out and say it and you're going to think I'm crazy, but you have to know the truth. I," he paused and took a deep breath, "I'm an angel."

My mind instantly went blank. 'Oh God,' I thought, 'He really IS crazy!' "Don't look at me like that." He said, an almost pleading tone entering his voice. "You're insane. You are all nine kinds of crazy and I am sitting on your couch I AM IN YOUR HOUSE and you are insane." I said, starting to panic as I yanked my hand away from him. "Please (y/n), just, just calm down. I'm not crazy." He sounded desperate, but I couldn't believe him. I could tell by that look in his eyes that he wasn't joking. He truly thought he wasn't human. Of course he was human though! Angels don't exist!

I stood, backing away towards the door, wanting to get as far away from him as possible. But he stood as well and grabbed my wrist to stop me. I froze at his touch, and stared up at his shades as my eyes widened in fear. "I really am an angel. I was sent here to protect you. I guess you could say I'm your 'guardian angel'." He said. The sincerity in his voice was enough to keep me from trying to escape. In a sudden moment of courage and slight curiosity, I stared straight at him and whispered, "Prove it."

Dirkus seemed shocked, but he nodded. Letting go of my wrist, he took a deep breath and pulled his shades off with both hands. I had felt as if I had fallen flat on my back. All the air rushed out of my lungs and I choked, trying to breathe. Dirkus just stood there calmly, his eyes fixed on mine. When he had taken off his shades, it was like I was finally seeing him for the first time. His orange eyes glowed and I could suddenly see wings on his back. They were white and feathery, like in the paintings of angels you see in churches. They seemed to have a golden glow radiating from them, like his eyes. 

"Y-you weren't kidding." I stammered, still trying to catch my breath. "Why would I joke about something like this?" He asked. "Good point." I muttered, feeling slightly dazed. My eyes moved from his face to his wings, and back again. "Can I…?" I trailed off, looking back to his wings. He sighed. "Be gentle. They're sensitive." I reached out a hand and lightly grazed the soft feathers with the tips of my fingers. He stiffened at my touch, but relaxed again when I carefully ran my hand through the fluffy down near the top of the wing. 

"How?" I asked quietly, still petting his wing. "You mean, how do I exist if angels aren't supposed to be real?" He asked as if he had been reading my thoughts. I nodded. "Well, sweetheart, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but angels are just as real as human beings. We've been around longer than you and we'll probably continue to exist long after your race has died off." He said, his eyes darting to my hand as I lightly pulled on one of his feathers. He frowned and fluttered his wing slightly to shake my hand off. I let go of the feather and returned my gaze to his face.

"How old are you then?" I asked curiously. He chuckled. "A few millennia, give or take. I lost count after the first few centuries." He replied, shrugging. "Oh." I said simply. 

The situation had been rather overwhelming, but once I had gotten over my initial shock, we talked for hours. He answered every question I had about him and his species, and told me everything he remembered about the history of mankind. He told me of battles on earth and of battles in heaven, of human kings and queens that ruled centuries before I was born. His stories were incredible, and his voice was entrancing. I vaguely remember falling asleep next to him on the couch with one of his wings wrapped around me as he told amazing tales of bravery and romance.

I had woken up in my bed the next morning with a smile on my face and a warm feeling in my heart. A feeling that I could only describe as love.


	4. It Was A Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader invites Dirk over to her apartment for dinner. It goes much farther than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, there are sexual themes in this chapter.

The next day passed quickly. One minute I was working at the café and the next I was holding tightly to Dirkus as we sped through town on his motorcycle. We had decided to go to my apartment so I could cook dinner. Though I was only a cashier at the café, cooking was more of my specialty. I was taught how to cook by my mother when I was very young and I had become quite good at it. I had all the ingredients to make spaghetti, and because it was such an easy dish I had planned to make it for us.

Dirkus parked his motorcycle in the lot in front of my apartment building and stepped off of it, helping me off as well. I led him up the stairs to my apartment, unlocking the door and turning on the light in the entryway. I kicked off my shoes, telling Dirkus that he could as well. As he unzipped his boots, I walked to the kitchen and started pulling out everything I would need to make dinner. Humming as I pulled noodles and canned tomatoes out of the pantry, I was vaguely aware of Dirkus standing in the entrance to the kitchen. He was leaning against the wall, the corners of his lips upturned in a small smile as I slid around the kitchen.

I had put a pot of water on the stove to boil, dumping the canned tomatoes and other various ingredients into the blender to make the sauce. Opening the freezer, I grabbed a bag of frozen meatballs and put them in the sink to thaw. Once the water in the pot was boiling, I dumped in a package of noodles and set the oven timer. Remembering that I was not the only one in the room, I turned to Dirkus with a smile. "This'll take a few minutes, so if you want you can go sit down in the living room." I said.

"Actually, I rather like watching you cook." Dirkus said, the smile on his face reflecting mine. We stood there staring at each other for a few minutes in a comfortable silence. The oven beeped, startling me. I turned around quickly and turned off the timer and the stove, taking the pot to the sink to drain out the water. When I returned the pot to the stove, I added the pasta sauce and the now thawed bag of meatballs. I turned on the stove again to heat everything through, mixing all of it together with a wooden spoon.

After I put the spaghetti in two bowls, I told Dirkus to sit at the small kitchen table. He did, and I set one of the bowls in front of him and one where I was going to sit. Grabbing two forks and a few napkins, I returned to the table and handed Dirkus one of the forks and a napkin. I twirled some of the spaghetti around my fork and ate it as Dirkus did the same. "Holy shit." He said after he had swallowed. "What?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"You're just the full package, aren't you? You're nice, you're beautiful, and you can cook better than the chefs at all of those restaurants downtown." Dirkus replied. "Well, I wouldn't say that exactly." I said with a laugh as I felt my cheeks heat up. "You're humble too. I am so lucky to have been chosen to be your guardian." Dirkus said, a wide grin on his face as my cheeks darkened. We had finished eating in silence. Once we were done, I took our dishes to the sink and rinsed them off. I heard Dirkus stand from his chair and walk over to me. The last thing I was expecting him to do was put his hands on my hips to turn me around, but I guess I should always expect the unexpected.

He wasn't wearing his shades, and as I looked into his orange eyes, his wings became visible. His cheeks were bright red as his eyes darted to my lips, then back up to my eyes. I reached my hands up to cup his face and pull him closer to me, pressing my lips against his. My eyelids slipped shut as he responded to the kiss, quickly deepening it. Dirkus lifted me up, wrapping my legs around his waist as he carried me out of the kitchen. We broke apart for air and Dirkus asked me where my bedroom was. My cheeks burned even more than they had been before as I told him that it was the door at the end of the hall.

He smirked as he noticed my blush deepen and carried me to my bedroom, laying me down on the bed and crawling on top of me. I pulled his face back to mine, moving my hands to his hair as I moved my lips in sync with his. His lips moved down from my lips to my jaw, then across my neck to my collar bone. I moaned as he bit down gently and sucked on the soft skin of my neck. He pulled away to take off my shirt, running his hands up my sides.

I grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up halfway before he took it off himself, maneuvering his wings out of the shirt. I couldn't help but laugh as I noticed the holes in the back of his shirt that he had cut to put his wings through. He looked confused for a second before his face went blank as he realized what was so funny. "Oh now you ruined it." Dirkus said jokingly. "Sorry." I laughed. He smiled slightly, leaning back down to kiss me.

We spent almost an hour exploring each other's bodies, finding all the sensitive spots and memorizing every dip and curve. At some point I had ended up on top of Dirkus, running my hands over his chest and kissing down his jawline. I pulled back for a moment to look at him. He looked so vulnerable, compared to how he normally looked. His wings were sprawled out beneath him and his chest was rising and falling quickly to match his heavy breathing. 

He moved up to kiss me, rolling back over so he was on top of me. He broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against mine as he looked into my eyes. He didn't need to speak for me to understand what he was asking. I nodded, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. He pushed into me, laying his head in the crook of my neck as we both moaned. After giving me a minute to adjust, he started moving slowly, quickening his pace as I whined for him to go faster. My hands moved to his back, dragging my fingernails down his shoulders. He grunted as my hands ran across the skin that connected to his wings. "Watch the wings." He said, his voice rough and breathless. "Sorry." I said, equally as out of breath as he was.

I reached my peak just before he did, crying out his name and arching my back off the bed. He swore, stiffening as he came. We were both breathing heavily as he pulled out of me, laying on his back as I curled up against his side, resting my head on his chest. He wrapped one of his wings around me, chuckling softly. "That was the first time you called me Dirk." He said. "I guess it was." I laughed, closing my eyes and falling asleep to the beating of Dirkus's heart.


	5. sorry

so i'm probably not going to be finishing this, i'm not as into homestuck anymore and i just dont really have the will to write. sorry to everyone i promised updates to. you have my permission to write your own endings to this, as long as you give me as much credit as is due. sorry again.


End file.
